


Multifandom Headcanons

by drakaryss



Category: Hannibal (TV), Midsommar (2019), Outlander (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, The Punisher (TV 2017), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Find me on Tumblr @issamhysa !
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs/Reader, Dani Ardor/Reader, Frank Castle/Reader, Jamie Fraser/Reader, Murtagh Morzansson/Reader, Nancy Wheeler/Reader, Sam Flynn/Reader, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Imagine messing around with Jamie Fraser

"I did not look like a troll when I was a child!" Y/N hissed, shoving Jamie's shoulder roughly with a glare. Jamie simply smirked impishly at the girl, leaning against the wall to his right.

"Ah, that's what a troll would say." He teased, watching with amusement as the girl grew more flustered. Finally giving up, Y/N sneered at her best friend, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Whatever, jakey." She said flatly, turning away from the male and barely getting a step in before Jamie grabbed her arm, turning her back in his direction. He glared at the girl, fuming.

"What did you just call me?"

Y/N smirked smugly, raising an eyebrow at Jamie. "You heard me." She replied, squealing as Jamie shoved her against the wall, his arms pinning her. He moved down, his face only inches away from hers. In a matter of seconds, a wicked smirk grew on his face, causing Y/N's own to drop.

"Jamie-"

It was too late. Before Y/N could finish her sentence, Jamie poked her sides repeatedly, tickling her mercilessly. Y/N dissolved into a fit of giggles and squeals, doing a piss poor job of swatting her best friend's hands away from her sides. Jamie let a smile overtake his smirk, chuckling at the sight of Y/N's flustered state. A throat being cleared interrupted the duo, causing them to freeze and turn to look at the new person in the room.

Claire watched her husband and his best friend with amusement, an eyebrow raised. "What are you two doing?" She asked, unable to hide a smile as both of them pointed at the other, speaking in perfect synchronization.

"He started it." "She started it."


	2. Being in love with Murtagh Morzansson would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for the entirety of The Inheritance Cycle!

\- You and Murtagh meet when he first comes to the Varden with Eragon

\- You're Nasuada's closest friend and handmaiden, so you're always at her side, which means you always know who's coming in and out of the Varden

\- Murtagh sees you standing with Nasuada off to the side and he's immediately taken with you

\- He doesn't get to stare for long, because as soon as he does, he's imprisoned in Tronjheim

\- You kinda bring him up in a conversation you have with Nasuada while you're brushing her hair

\- Your interest is seemingly really evident cause Nasuada gives you permission to go see him

\- And you do

\- That's how it all starts

\- Nasuada would come with you at first, to make sure you were safe and find out as much as she could about Murtagh

\- But after some time, she stopped

\- You often bring him sweets from the kitchens, or books when Ajihad doesn't allow him to visit the libraries

\- You also sit on the other side of the cell just to listen to him talk

\- He doesn't know why, but something about you makes him feel safe

\- He starts to open up to you faster than he would anybody else

\- Murtagh tells you about life in Urû'baen

\- You tell him stories of what life was like with your brother before he was taken from you

\- And so, you two spend nights in each other's company, telling stories and making jokes

\- But you find yourself slowly falling for him

\- "Love is a dangerous thing at these times, Y/N. Be careful." Nasuada would often tell you

\- You know she's right, but you don't mind

\- And surely enough, neither does Murtagh

\- You two share your first kiss before the Battle under Farthen Dûr

\- Obviously, you get separated during the battle

\- You fight alongside Nasuada and Arya for the most part

\- But you often find yourself fighting with the herbalist

\- You start to wholeheartedly believe she pops out of thin air

\- Anyways

\- After the battle, you make sure Nasuada is alright before setting out to find Murtagh

\- You stand by Eragon and you wait

\- Until the tunnel collapses

\- Ajihad is dead, and Murtagh and the Twins are gone, thought to be dead as well

\- And your heart is shattered

\- You mourn Ajihad's death with Nasuada and the rest of Varden

\- And you mourn Murtagh alone

\- However, you soon decide that it was no time to mourn

\- Your resolve to see this through strengthened when Nasuada became the leader of the Varden and named you her bodyguard

\- Years later, you sat with Nasuada in her tent, helping her get ready for the Battle of the Burning Plains

\- A strenuous battle, you knew, but one you were sure to win

\- At least, that's what you thought at first

\- You were busy fending off the king's men when you hear a piercing shriek

\- It sounded nothing like Saphira

\- You barely had time to kill the last soldier in your way before you saw the red glint in the sky, much like a glowing ruby

\- Another rider

\- You didn't let it distract you, since you knew that Saphira and Eragon were on it

\- However, when they landed and Eragon managed to remove the helm of the opposite rider, your heart sank

\- Murtagh

\- He was alive

\- And working with the king

\- You were so stunned, Arya had to tackle you to the ground to avoid being impaled by a spear

\- The battle was over, Hrothgar was dead, and so were countless of the Varden's men

\- You did not return to Nasuada's tent, instead, you sat around the fire with Angela the herbalist, listening to her speak her nonsense

\- Not that you were paying much attention, as your mind was elsewhere

\- As time went by, you changed

\- You had to, for if you did not, you would be burdened with the thought of Murtagh eternally

\- And so you hardened your heart and strengthened your mind

\- It wasn't an easy task, but with Arya's help, you managed

\- During the siege of Dras-Leona, you completely refused to leave Nasuada's side, despite he telling you she could handle herself

\- You knew she was more than capable, but being the leader of the Varden made her a target

\- And you refused to lose another person you held close

\- However, as night fell, you grew weary

\- Nasuada commanded you to return to your tent, and you did so begrudgingly

\- You couldn't help the thoughts that swirled in your head at night

\- Thoughts of you and Murtagh, of what should not- no, of what could not be

\- You weren't able to dream for much longer, for as soon as you began to drift off, chaos ensued

\- You grabbed your sword and ran out of your tent, only to find Thorn and Murtagh staring defiantly back at you

\- You could faintly make out Nasuada's form on Thorn's back before the dragon took flight

\- And you could do nothing but watch as Nasuada was taken away

\- You were frustrated as hell

\- Mostly with yourself for letting your own needs distract you from your main task, which was protecting Nasuada

\- You felt like you failed her

\- Eragon felt the same way, and so you two found a bit of comfort in that, but you both knew what needed to be done

\- And so you stormed Urû'baen together

\- You were no magic user, but Eragon knew that you would not rest until you saw Nasuada alive

\- So he allowed you to accompany him, Saphira, Arya, Elva, and the others

\- In the king's throne room, you were suspended along with everyone else but Eragon

\- You were relieved to see Nasuada was alive, but the sight in front of you made you ridiculously uneasy

\- Murtagh and Eragon stood facing each other

\- The duel went on for some time until Eragon was declared the winner by Galbatorix

\- Murtagh and Eragon exchange a few words, and before you know it, Galbatorix and Shruikan are dead

\- With the spell holding you broke, you rush over to Nasuada to make sure she's really okay

\- You can't help but glance at Murtagh

\- Only to find him staring back at you

\- He and his dragon leave shortly after, though

\- While Nasuada heals, she tells you everything that happened but focuses mostly on telling you about Murtagh

\- "He was being controlled, he had no say in what he did. But he did tell me that he cares for you, and that it pained him to think that you hated him. Find him."

\- You're taken aback by this, but decide to do as she says

\- You and Murtagh meet in a clearing a few miles away from the Varden's camp, thanks to Eragon

\- He sits near Thorn while you sit in front of him, the two of you silently studying each other

\- He's changed a lot

\- His hair seems a bit longer, he has new scars all over, and he looks more tired

\- Nevertheless, you think, he's still Murtagh

\- Different, but it's him

\- He tells you everything that happened, from Thorn hatching to the shift of his true name in the throne room

\- Despite yourself, you find yourself forgiving him for what he did

\- He had no fault in this, it was all Galbatorix's doing

\- How could you blame him knowing that?

\- You two talk for hours and hours and old feelings are slowly rekindled

\- When he stands up, he offers you his hand

\- "Come away with me. We can start anew, just the two of us."

\- You hesitate, knowing you would have to tell Nasuada of this

\- Murtagh decides to wait while you go back to camp

\- Nasuada is sad to see you go but tells you she had been expecting this from the beginning

\- And so with tearful hugs, you say your goodbyes to everybody before joining Murtagh

\- Together, you head north

\- Neither of you knows where you're going for sure, but it doesn't matter. You're together, and that's enough.


	3. Being Dani's best friend and being in love with her would include...

\- You're Dani's best friend

\- Which means you're fully aware of everything that goes on in her life, no matter how much she tries to hide it from you

\- You know about her breakdowns, you know about her family

\- And you know how shitty of a boyfriend Christian is, even though Dani reassures you that he's doing his best

\- When Pelle invites Christian to Sweden, Christian invites both you and Dani

\- You'd like to think that Christian invited you because he likes you, but you know he invited you because you're the only person he knows that can calm Dani whenever she has a breakdown

\- So you end up going to Sweden, and soon find yourself in Hårga

\- It's beautiful, you think

\- The colors, the scenery, the music, Dani's face as she takes in the beauty of it all

\- Pelle takes you to meet his family after Ingemar gives you and Dani some kind of tea

\- At some point, Dani goes for a walk and you decide to follow her to make sure she's okay

\- You're tripping, though

\- You can't tell what's real and what's not

\- So, eventually, you somehow wake up in some sort of cabin?

\- You find Dani lying next to you, and it seems she had just woken up as well

\- "What happened?" She asks

\- You turn on your side to face her and sort of just hum

\- You don't really remember what happened after you took the tea

\- "That was a really bad trip."

\- Dani agrees, and soon you're both back outside with Christian and his friends to meet the rest of the community

\- It's pretty chill, you think

\- There are people playing games as you all sit in a circle and talk

\- The boys leave soon, you don't really care why

\- That leaves you and Dani sitting on the grass

\- "Hey, happy birthday." You say with a smile

\- Thankful that the box you kept in your pocket didn't get crushed, you pull it out and hand it to Dani

\- Dani opens the box and her eyes go wide

\- "Oh my god!"

\- She pulls out the multi-layered star necklace that you had seen her eyeing a few months ago

\- She turns to you with the biggest smile, and you honestly try your best not to show how in love you are with your best friend

\- "Y/N, this is beautiful. Thank you." She says

\- You help her put it on and lean back just to watch her for a while

\- She's really cute

\- The way she stares down at the necklace and gently thumbs at the little star pendants is just

\- Absolutely endearing

\- Christian and the boys come back soon

\- "How long have the two of you been together?"

\- "Just about... Three years."

\- Four years, you think

\- Four infuriating, upsetting years of watching Christian pretend to care about Dani

\- Dani corrects him, telling him it's been four years

\- She's visibly upset about this, but she just sort of waves it off

\- Christian even bother looking apologetic

\- It genuinely makes your blood boil

\- Night turns to day, and you all join the Hårga for some sort of feast before they whisk you away to a cliff

\- When the elders jump off the cliff, you're horrified

\- Next to you, Dani is paralyzed

\- She looks sick, and you completely understand, so you guide her back to her room to take a breath and just not think about that, ever again

\- Pelle comes in to check on Dani, and you give the two of them a moment and step outside to get some air

\- "Do you feel held by him?"

\- Dani takes a minute to think about the question

\- Did she feel held by Christian?

\- Did he truly understand what she was going through?

\- Did he even fucking try?

\- Dani doesn't speak, but Pelle knows the answer and leaves her alone to reflect

\- Dani's only ever felt truly held by one person in her life

\- And it wasn't Christian

\- It was you

\- Realization dawns on Dani

\- You're the person that's been with her through thick and thin, not Christian

\- When she has a breakdown, Christian just holds her, but he doesn't say anything

\- It's almost like he's ashamed of her

\- But you're not

\- You talk her through what she's feeling, you breathe with her, you take care of her

\- You hold her when Christian won't

\- When you come back in, you find her fast asleep

\- You drape the blanket over her and decide to call it a day

\- How you can actually sleep through the entire night is beyond you

\- Next thing you know, you and Dani are dancing with the other woman around the maypole

\- You're holding Dani's hand as you dance in a circle, and you're having the time of your life

\- Although you can see Dani is confused, she plays along, and she soon starts to enjoy herself

\- With you by her side, it just heightens the euphoria

\- You fail to notice when she stares at you

\- Dani thinks that with the flower crown on your head, and the carefree smile on your face, you're positively stunning

\- You two laugh as you dance together, and one by one, the women begin to get eliminated

\- Soon, it's you, Dani, and two other women

\- Tired and dazed, you trip over your own two feet and fall, but you don't even care

\- You get ushered to sit with the others and smile as you watch Dani

\- When she's crowned May Queen, you rush over with everyone else and pull her into the tightest hug

\- "I don't know what the hell it means to be May Queen, but you deserve this." You say

\- Dani smiles, but the smile morphs into a confused frown as you're whisked away to allow Dani to be dressed

\- You make the mistake of looking around for Christian, and you see him walking away with Pelle's sister

\- Dani catches on after a while when she hears moaning coming from one of the cabins

\- You both know what's going on

\- "What's that?"

\- "That's not for us."

\- "Dani, I don't think that's something you want to see."

\- Dani knows you're right, and every part of her wants to just forget any of this happened and run away with you

\- No, Dani thinks, this isn't something she wants to see

\- But it's something she needs to see for herself

\- You and the other women rush over when Dani runs out of the cabin and keels over, wailing

\- Your heart hurts for Dani

\- She doesn't deserve this shit

\- All of you take Dani into the other cabin and try to get her to lay down, but she can't

\- The way her face is contorted in such pain mixed with the distressed sounds that are leaving her mouth is enough to make you want to murder Christian with your bare hands

\- Dani finds her way to the floor, and you kneel next to her as another woman takes her face between her hands

\- The women start mimicking Dani's every breath, her every sound

\- And you find yourself doing the same when Dani looks at you for reassurance

\- The woman pulls you over, allowing you to take her place

\- And you and the other woman wail with her

\- Dani collapses forward, and you grab onto her, your forehead pressed against hers

\- After Dani calms down, the women leave the two of you alone for some time

\- You sit with Dani on her bed, her head in your lap and your fingers threading through her hair

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Yeah?"

\- She doesn't answer for a bit, but soon, she looks up at you

\- "Do you love me?" She asks

\- "You know I do."

\- It's true

\- You know it, Dani knows it, Christian knows it

\- You hold Dani a bit tighter after that

\- Much later, you're back outside

\- Dani's forced to choose between sacrificing a man from the village, or a paralyzed Christian

\- After all she's been through, it's no surprise that she chooses Christian

\- When the teepee goes up in flames, Dani has another breakdown

\- You rush to her and take her hand, breathing with her until her breaths begin to regulate

\- As you're about to let go of her hand, her grip on yours tightens

\- You notice Dani's now looking at the burning teepee

\- So you stand by her side

\- Suddenly, Dani smiles

\- And you can't help but smile as well

\- This is wrong, you know it is

\- But in your head, you know Christian had this coming

\- And you can't bring yourself to care about someone who's caused Dani so much distress

\- It's satisfying, and you can see Dani thinks so, too

\- The two of you look on as the teepee burns to the ground, your fingers laced together

\- Yeah, sure, Hårga's fucked up

\- But as long as the two of you are together, it won't be so bad

\- And you're definitely not leaving Dani's side


	4. Dating Sam Flynn would include...

\- You're Alan's daughter

\- So like you were practically raised with Sam

\- When his dad disappears, Sam asks you to come away with him

\- Which you do, despite your dad telling you not to

\- You continue to go to school, though

\- You live with Sam and like everything's super fine

\- Y'all have a lot of laughs together

\- You two go out every Friday night to a diner near his apartment and listen to 80s music on the ride back

\- You also do game nights, which usually consist of you and Sam yelling at the top of your lungs while playing Mario Kart or Super Smash Bros

\- But other times it's a bit more chill

\- You'll be reading for school or doing homework and Sam will come over and set his head on your lap to either watch you work or tinker with something

\- He also teaches you how to ride

\- Ahem, his motorcycle, obviously

\- When your dad comes over to give Sam the keys to Flynn's arcade, he asks you to come back home

\- But you say no

\- This time, he doesn't bother arguing

\- You're an adult and you can make your own decisions

\- Besides, he knows how much you love Sam

\- Anyways, he leaves

\- And then this triple dumbass gets himself thrown into the Grid

\- And, of course, you get dragged along

\- You grew up playing video games with him so like you have a faint idea of where you are

\- But it's not until Sam says it that you accept all of this is real

\- You're really in the Grid

\- You and Sam get separated for the disc wars

\- But it turns out the game makers underestimated you

\- You're pretty damn good at this

\- It's like frisbee but, y'know

\- Death frisbee

\- And so yada yada yada

\- You almost die in the lightcycle arena but Sam manages to get you out of the way before a program could kill you

\- Then Quorra gets the two of you outta there

\- You sit on Sam's lap because there's really not much space;););)

\- Anyways

\- You see Kevin again and you're so ridiculously happy

\- You shed a couple tears, mostly because of the look on both Kevin and Sam's faces

\- So moving on

\- Sam goes to the club to find Zuse, but he doesn't tell you cause he doesn't wanna put you in any more danger

\- And he knows you'd never let him go alone

\- Of course, that doesn't do shit, since you go with Quorra and Kevin

\- You defend yourself as well as you can, and manage to get out with just a few cuts and bruises

\- You and Sam end up sitting alone on the solar sailer as Kevin tries to work on Quorra

\- You're still shaky from everything, and Sam notices this, so he takes your hand

\- "I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this, but for what it's worth... I'm glad you're here with me."

\- You smile and give his hand a squeeze

\- "Me too."

\- And he kisses you

\- The kiss is soft, at first

\- But all the years of repressed feelings and pent up emotions come out, so when you pull away, you're both almost gasping for air

\- Then you're on the bridge

\- Clu almost pulls you into the Sea of Simulation, Quorra almost dies (again), and Kevin sacrifices himself so all three of you could safely leave

\- And you do

\- You and Sam make things official after leaving the Grid

\- Obviously, Quorra becomes like a sister to you

\- You help her sort of adapt to your world

\- Which isn't that hard, considering how smart she is

\- You introduce her to books like Pride and Prejudice and The Handmaid's Tale

\- Not so surprisingly, she seems to like them a lot

\- She also has her moments of just dumb innocence, which you find so endearing

\- However, slowly, she begins to fully adapt

\- So you and Sam allow her to live in your shared apartment until she's good enough to live on her own

\- Your relationship with Sam really flourishes after the Grid

\- He decides to publically name Alan head of the enterprise before the two of you go rogue again

\- Honestly? Nobody knows where the two of you went off to

\- But you both like it better this way

\- Living a quiet life with your childhood crush somewhere they'll never find you

\- It's all you could've ever hoped for


	5. Working for the FBI and being Will Graham's partner would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A bit graphic!

\- You're one of Jack's students

\- You're one of the brightest students of the academy and, like Will, you possess a strong sense of empathy

\- You've always thought your ability to empathize with criminals to be debilitating and exhausting

\- Until you meet Will Graham

\- Jack is the one that brings you in to meet with him

\- He calls you into the morgue with Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian

\- And you see a man with curly hair with his back to the rest of you, staring intently at the body on the table

\- "Y/N, meet Will Graham. Will, meet Y/N L/N, one of our brightest."

\- The man turns around to face you, and it's as if both of you can read each other in an instant

\- You feel a strange connection you've never felt before

\- An attraction

\- You can easily describe it as a somewhat spiritual attraction

\- Something about him is calling out to you, but you can't place what it is

\- Will is having similar thoughts, you think, if his expression is anything to go by

\- The two of you simultaneously break out of your bubbles and courteously shake hands

\- However, the moment does not go unnoticed by Jack, who simply brushes it off

\- "Y/N will be assisting with that case. Beverly, run Y/N through what we know so far. Will, can I steal you for a minute?"

\- And that's how you become Will's partner

\- At first, you're not exactly thrilled about it

\- You can tell Will isn't either

\- However, Will refuses to leave your side the first time you go out onto the field

\- You don't mind, you find him to be a very comforting presence

\- Jack briefly tells you that you may be dealing with two killers before he delves into the details

\- "Oana Hemmings, Jackson Williams, and Max Osbourn. A neighbor called in a noise complaint, when the police got here, all three were found with their skulls cracked open. We found them holding paintbrushes, but other than that... We've got nothing."

\- You shiver at the information Jack gives you, but continue on, looking around the room for any specific details

\- "Do they have anything in common?" Will asks as he goes through the case file

\- "Other than being college students and friends, no. Hemmings was her sorority's poker champion, Williams was an apprentice milliner, and Osbourn was a known psilocybin dealer."

\- Something in you suddenly clicks, and you look at Will, only to find him staring back at you

\- Both of you slowly turn your heads to look at the shattered vase by the fireplace and see four white roses with blood dripping off the soft petals

\- The two of you stand side by side in the room as Jack clears the room

\- Will looks at you, and you nod

\- Closing your eyes, you see not one, but two pendulums swing behind your eyelids

\- When you open them back up, you and Will simultaneously take three steps back

\- Will sees everything just fine, but your vision is a bit distorted

\- Every little sound you hear, from Will's breathing to the muffled sounds coming from inside the house is unbelievably loud

\- You see yourself standing outside the house with Will, both of you holding hands

\- You're holding a teapot, Will is holding a knife, and so you both start towards the house

\- In a flash, the two of you stand over the three corpses, laughing while you dip the paintbrushes into your victims' skulls and gently glide the blood over the petal's roses

\- "Painting the roses red, we're painting the roses red. We dare not stop or waste a drop, so let the paint be spread." You sing quietly, and you hear Will laugh off to the side before he sweeps you up in his arms and presses a tender kiss to your forehead

\- "This is my design." "I was made for this."

\- And the two of you pull back out of your trance

\- You realize you're still in Will's arms, and the two of you scurry back, straightening yourselves as Jack approaches

\- "Well?"

\- Will explains what he saw before you tell Jack what you saw

\- "Two killers, lovers. Murder weapons were a teapot and a hunting knife. The woman has Alice in Wonderland Syndrome." "And the man?" "The man suffers from mirror-touch synaesthesia. He could feel his lover was suffering, and so he felt the suffering as his own." "The woman was convinced that these three people were the embodiment of Queen of Hearts, the Mad Hatter and the Caterpillar. She saw them as such."

\- Jack stops you before you can say anything else

\- "So, you're telling me this woman believes to be IN the book?" "Yes."

\- Shortly after, you and Will are dismissed for the rest of the day while the forensics team work on the autopsies

\- Will drives you back home, and for the most part, the drive is silent

\- It's not an uncomfortable silence, though

\- Before he drops you off, he turns to you

\- "You were good out there, Y/N."

\- You smile and give him a curt nod

\- "Thanks, Will. I'll see you tomorrow."

\- Right as you're about to get out of the car, he gingerly grabs your wrist to stop you

\- "Call me if you see anything, okay?" He asks

\- You know what he means, so you nod your head in assent

\- Returning your gentle smile, Will nods and drives off into the night

\- And you stand in your driveway wondering how the fuck you're going to solve this one

\- It takes you two months to catch the killers

\- After they get thrown into the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Jack tells you that you and Will don't have to work together again, that you can both return to your normal roles within the FBI

\- Honestly, you know this was a one case thing, but you aren't really ready to let Will go

\- Will isn't ready to let you go either

\- So when you're standing in Jack's office with Will, Jack kinda gets the hint

\- You and Will start spending a lot more time together after that

\- You often go to his house to spend time with him and his dogs

\- Okay, mostly his dogs

\- Other times, Will takes you to the creek by his house to try and teach you how to fish

\- God, it's awful

\- If you had a penny for each time you got the line stuck on a branch while trying to cast it, you'd have a good amount of pennies

\- Will finds this endearing, though

\- He can't help but laugh and smile every time you curse out the insentient fishing line

\- Some days, Will simply invites you over just to drink and talk in his living room

\- You love this because your conversations can go from inconsequential to really philosophical, and vice versa

\- You start talking about oranges, then about how apples symbolize death and somehow end up talking about whether or not cereal is a soup

\- It's not

\- But okay

\- There are some days where your nightmares are just too much

\- So you reach for your phone

\- On these nights, Will shows up at your house and sit with you on the couch

\- Sometimes you talk

\- Other times you sit in silence with your head on your shoulder

\- Will waits until you're asleep to carry you back to bed

\- He makes sure you're tucked in and warm before he takes the couch

\- He doesn't feel comfortable leaving you alone after such a big nightmare

\- You'd do the same for him, he thinks

\- And he's right

\- When both of you are working, it's all business

\- People claim watching the two of you work is something akin to watching Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler work together

\- Despite knowing you can take care of yourself, Will still feels the urge to protect you

\- It doesn't bother you much, really

\- You feel the same obligation towards him

\- On one occasion, you get shot by an escaping killer

\- Will is absolutely livid

\- He hates himself for not having been close enough to get to you

\- He gives you his coat and puts pressure on the wound, holding your hand over it

\- "Stay with me, okay? I'll be right back."

\- He gives chase and he and the FBI apprehend the man before returning to you

\- You're sitting in an ambulance while the EMT tends to you

\- Will sits with you and holds your hand throughout all of it

\- "Thank you." "For what?"

\- You smile and kiss his cheek

\- "For caring."

\- Will smiles sheepishly and presses your knuckles to his lips, his eyes closed

\- Out of the corner of your eye, you see a well-dressed man standing off to the side of the scene, watching you

\- However, as soon as you blink, he's gone

\- You're left with a strange feeling settling in your stomach, and when you squeeze Will's hand, you know he feels it too


	6. Being an ISO and helping Sam Flynn would include...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Listen, we're in quarantine. I've watched Tron: Legacy like 9 times this week, so, naturally, I had to.

\- You're so glad you decided to go watch the games that day

\- Because if you hadn't, Sam Flynn would most likely be dead

\- You're in the city as an informant

\- Your job? To spend as much time on the inside as you can, gather information and relay it back to Kevin Flynn

\- A pretty easy job, you think

\- And then he arrives

\- You don't recognize him, not really

\- It's not until he announces his name that you realize

\- That's Sam Flynn

\- The Creator's son

\- Immediately, you leave the arena and return to Kevin

\- As you enter, you find your big sister waiting for you, looking confused as to why you look so startled

\- "Y/N? What happened?"

\- "The son of Flynn is here, Quorra. CLU is probably taking him to the light cycle arena." You say

\- The two of you stare at each other for a second, as if silently communicating your thoughts

\- You nod at your sister and set a hand on her shoulder

\- "Go, and be careful."

\- And with that, you wait

\- A few hours later, as you're sitting by the pool in the balcony, you see a familiar set of headlights crossing the outlands at an incredible speed

\- Quorra enters, and you turn to look at your sister and the man standing on the platform

\- Slowly, as to not disturb Kevin's meditating, you make your way inside and stand by your sister, not so subtly looking at Sam

\- He's handsome, for a user

\- One look shared with Quorra, and you know she's thinking the same thing

\- Father and son reunite, and you're beckoned over by Kevin

\- "Sam, I'd like to introduce you to Y/N."

\- Sam smiles and takes your hand just as you bow your head and shake it

\- Words are exchanged over dinner, and you come to find that Sam isn't really as accomplished as Kevin always said he was

\- A shame, really

\- After dinner, the four of you head into the balcony

\- You stand with your sister, your hand holding on to her arm and your cheek against her shoulder as you watch the tense exchange between Kevin and Sam

\- Sam wants to go for the portal, but Kevin is against it

\- You internally sympathize with Sam

\- He just wants his father back

\- But you also understand Kevin's point of view

\- Going back into the city would be suicide, everybody would be trying to get their hands on Kevin's disc, and it was something that you wouldn't really want to risk

\- You're sitting in your room when Quorra enters, looking pensive

\- "Quorra? What is it?"

\- "I'm going to send him to Zuse."

\- You stand up and shake your head

\- "No, Quorra. It's too risky right now."

\- "I know, Y/N, but Zuse is a friend."

\- You sigh and run a hand through your white hair

\- You and your sister are different in many ways

\- Your hair is white, hers is black

\- Her suit is black, yours is white

\- Your circuitry is white, hers is blue

\- And while Quorra has limited understanding of emotions and motives, you have a very large understanding of the concept

\- Which is why you think this is a terrible idea

\- "Quorra, as soon as Zuse gets his hands on Sam, he'll just turn him in."

\- Your sister hesitates, but relents and nods her head

\- "Alright, I won't."

\- Of course, when Kevin calls you and Quorra to the balcony, and Sam is nowhere to be seen, you know exactly what happened

\- Kevin tells you you're going to town, and you simply nod your head

\- You know better than to argue

\- However, as soon as he leaves, you and Quorra turn to each other

\- To say you were upset would be an understatement

\- "Y/N," your sister starts, but you hold up a hand and shake your head firmly

\- "No, Quorra. You lied to me! Sisters don't lie to one another."

\- You both accompany Kevin to the End of Line Club, and you and Quorra immediately jump to Sam's aid

\- "You stupid boy, how did you even get in here?" You ask, pulling him down with you and narrowly avoiding getting derezzed by a flying disc

\- "She helped me!" Sam nods up to the balcony

\- And you see Zuse dancing around while Gem hangs back

\- Gem moves forward and smiles down at you, you sneer in return

\- "Of course you'd fall for her tricks." You berate, derezzing a program that had swung at your sister

\- "Oh, come on!" Sam complains at your scolding, kicking a program halfway across the room

\- You and Sam are too focused on bickering to see the two programs gang up on your sister

\- And you have no time to react

\- As a program kicks you and Sam down, Quorra's arm is halfway derezzed

\- "Quorra!"

\- You're back up on your feet in seconds, charging at the two programs

\- Sam is right behind you, and with his help, the two of you derezz them just as Kevin arrives

\- In no time, you're inside the falling elevator, tapping on the holographic screen as Sam does the same on the panel

\- He thinks he's doing something

\- If you weren't so upset and stressed, you'd find his lack of understanding endearing

\- "A little help here!" He calls out, and you roll your eyes, tapping frantically on the buttons before you

\- "Will you give me a second!"

\- You stop the elevator seconds before it hits the ground, and sigh in relief

\- You lead Kevin and Sam, who's holding Quorra, into the Solar Sailer, and sit next to her to watch Flynn work

\- You've never seen the Creator working on a disc, and it's pretty impressive

\- Sam looks at you and holds back the urge to chuckle

\- You're so focused

\- Your eyes are wide as you stare in awe, your mouth slightly agape

\- "She's an ISO." Sam points out after seeing the code on your sister's arm

\- "They both are, man. They're the miracles."

\- And now it's Sam's turn to look at you in awe

\- This time, you can't help but smile at his wonder

\- Kevin says Quorra will be stable, and you sit down with her until she reboots

\- You can't help but overhear their conversation, and noticing this, Kevin smiles

\- You sit with Sam and Quorra a bit later, talking about how Kevin found you

\- "Everyone we knew disappeared during The Purge." Quorra explains

\- "Then they came for us, so we ran. Your father, he saved us."

\- When Sam is describing the sunset to the two of you, you wrap your hand around your sister's arm and set your cheek against her shoulder

\- A gesture that lets her know that you're there

\- You bashfully smile when Sam looks at the two of you and utters the word "beautiful"

\- Aww, okay

\- You figure he's not as much of a disappointment

\- You all end up getting caught in a checkpoint, and as you're hiding from Rinzler, Quorra turns to you and gives you her disc

\- "Quorra-"

\- "Promise me you'll get them to the portal." She says

\- You can't do much but nod and press your forehead against hers

\- Sam objects, but before he can do anything, you're left horrified as Rinzler takes your sister away

\- "You just let her go?"

\- "She's my sister, Sam. I trust her judgment, and I know she'll be alright. Now, move!"

\- At some point, Sam leaves you with Kevin, but before he does, you make him promise to bring your sister back

\- He's gone in an instant, and while Kevin trusts him, you're still freaking out

\- "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-"

\- "Y/N!" Kevin reprimands, making you cringe slightly

\- "Shit, sorry."

\- Sam does make it back, and you're relieved to see he has your sister

\- So you board the Light Fighter and head to the portal

\- "Here they come," Quorra says, eyeing the approaching enemies

\- Sam mans the turrets, and you pilot the Light Fighter with Quorra

\- In a second, Rinzler is right on you, and you make eye contact as he flies over your Fighter

\- "Tron." You whisper, a frown on your face

\- Something seems to happen as he sees you

\- He seems to recognize you

\- Just as CLU is about to finish you, Rinzler rams his Fighter straight into CLU, sacrificing himself

\- Quorra, Sam and Kevin celebrate the defeat, but you can't help but feel you're not done yet

\- You know better

\- You arrive at the portal to find CLU waiting for you all

\- "Go." Kevin tells you and Quorra, but while Quorra runs to protect Sam, you stay behind

\- "Y/N, what are you doing?" Kevin asks as you stand between him and CLU

\- "I'm doing what you've done for us all these cycles. Protecting you."

\- "Y/N!" Quorra cries out, and you jump across the bridge to stop CLU from reaching them

\- "Go, see the sunset for me." You say, your hand on your big sister's cheek

\- You turn to Sam and smile

\- "I wish we could've met under different circumstances, Sam Flynn. But for what it's worth, you're not that bad."

\- Sam wants to say something

\- To take your hand and pull you out of the Grid, but he has no time to react as you shove him into the portal

\- CLU swats you to the side just as Sam and Quorra disappear

\- And then, the Grid is gone

\- And you, Kevin, and CLU go with it


	7. Nancy Wheeler admitting her feelings for you would include...

\- Well, this sucks

\- You just moved to Hawkins, Indiana from California with your mom, your sister, your step-father

\- And your asshole of a step-brother

\- Billy always complains about Hawkins, and you can sort of understand

\- The mind-numbing scenery of the town pales in comparison to the sun and waves of California

\- Nevertheless, here you are

\- Ready to start your senior year in Hawkins

\- Part of you is super pissed off at your mom

\- She couldn't have waited one more year so that you could graduate with your friends?

\- Whatever

\- Besides, it's not really like it was all her idea

\- It was Neil's idea, too

\- But there's nothing you can do about it now

\- You walk into the school, narrowly getting trampled by a group of kids that practically bolted through the doors

\- Huh, okay, whatever

\- You find your locker, throw your shit inside and head for your first class, history

\- You sit in the only empty seat next to a girl whom you soon come to know as Robin

\- She's pretty chill and funny

\- So the both are you are pretty quick to become friends

\- You two also have French together right after

\- Then you move on to math with Billy, who broods for the most part and tries to shamelessly flirt with Ms. Marsh

\- It doesn't work

\- Next, it's biology with Steve Harrington

\- God, what a tool

\- He does nothing but flirt with you the entire period

\- You're very satisfied when Mr. Hanlon called him out for it

\- But, you have to admit, Steve has this charm to him

\- It's not long before the two of you are quietly talking near the back of the classroom

\- Finally, you arrive at your last class, psychology

\- That's where you meet Nancy Wheeler

\- "Welcome to Hawkins, Miss Mayfield. Nancy, would you be so kind as to show Y/N where we left off last class?"

\- Nancy's lips are moving, you know it

\- But you're so focused on how pretty she is

\- Now, let's pause

\- You've always known you like girls

\- But it's the 80s

\- So you're not very comfortable with people knowing

\- Especially when they could be people like Billy

\- "Y/N?"

\- You snap out of your thoughts and blush, but Nancy smiles

\- "Alright, I'll tell you what. If you come over to my house after school, I'll talk you through everything. It's a lot, but the concepts are really easy. So, what do you say?"

\- Obviously, you agree

\- Max is a little upset that you're leaving her with Billy, but she gets it

\- Max is the only person that knows you like girls

\- You didn't tell her

\- But she's really observant

\- So you go to the Wheeler's and pretty much spend the night listening to Nancy talk

\- Of course, you retain some information

\- The rest you sort of know from your old psych class back in Cali

\- After you're done studying, Nancy sets her books aside and starts asking you what things were like in California

\- You tell her about the scenery, the food, the people

\- It's kinda nice to have someone to talk to other than Max

\- Of course, Max is your #1 confidant

\- But, still

\- Nancy's different

\- So as the weeks go by, you and Nancy become close friends

\- One night, after you're done studying for your psych test

\- She asks you about your love life

\- Immediately, you kind of quiet down

\- What the hell were you supposed to tell her?

\- She apologizes for sounding so intrusive, but you're quick to reassure her that it's all fine

\- You leave shortly after

\- You hated leaving so suddenly, but after that, things got a little awkward

\- And if there's one thing you hate, it's awkward silence

\- You end up going to Robin's house

\- Her parents are never really home, so you sit with her in the living room, watching shitty horror movies and eating as much junk food and candy as you can find

\- "I think I like Nancy Wheeler."

\- Robin freezes

\- Of course, Robin knows your secret

\- Just as you know hers

\- Every part of her wants to tell you how much of a priss Nancy Wheeler is

\- But she's your best friend

\- And the last thing she wants to do is hurt you in any way

\- "So, why haven't you told her?"

\- She asks you this, but she already knows the answer

\- It's for the same reason she hasn't even thought about talking to Tammy Thompson

\- You don't answer, and Robin sighs and wraps her arm around your shoulders

\- "I know, I know. But..."

\- She pauses and rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face

\- "Y/N, I've seen the way Nancy looks at you, and it's the same way Tammy Thompson looks at Steve Harrington."

\- You take a minute to process what she's saying, and look up at her

\- "Really?"

\- Robin laughs and smacks you upside the head with a small "really"

\- You don't address the topic any further that night

\- The next day, while you sit in class, you decide to put Robin's theory to the test

\- You come to find that Nancy does indeed look at you often

\- But every time you look up to meet her gaze, she looks away

\- She also laughs at your jokes a lot more often

\- Even if they're super bad jokes you've heard your sister's friends say

\- Oh, shit

\- Robin was right

\- After school, you invite Nancy to the arcade

\- She's not much of an arcade girl, and you know that

\- But you want to spend some time with her

\- And Billy's forcing you to look after Max while he goes out with some girl

\- In the arcade, you pull her aside, away from the kids and the noise

\- You two sit and talk over slices of pizza and sips of cherry coke

\- Finally, you gather up the courage to ask

\- "Do you like girls?"

\- Nancy almost chokes on her drink, and you're apologizing over and over

\- When she calms down, she sighs and looks up at you with a frown

\- "Look, Y/N, just because I like girls doesn't mean I'm any different. You're one of my closest friends, and I'd hate to lose you because of this. Please, please don't hate me. I... Okay, I like you. I thought it was just a phase or something like that, but then Robin came and talked to me and she wouldn't stop asking me-"

\- She stops talking and furrows her eyebrow as she watches you try and contain your laughter

\- "What?"

\- "It's okay, Nance. I like girls too."

\- The two of you are quiet for a bit, sort of looking at each other

\- Now that both your secrets are out, the both of you feel somewhat liberated

\- The tension slowly dissipates, and the two of you burst into fits of giggles

\- "Oh, and by the way, I like you, too."


	8. Spending a day at the beach with Dani Ardor would include...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I missed my favorite girl!

\- You spend more time in the ocean than you do on land

\- Dani spent her childhood in Utah, and her parents weren't really fond of the ocean

\- So it's up to you to show her what the ocean has to offer

\- You two go snorkeling for the first hour

\- It's AMAZING

\- You get to see the coral reefs and the many many animals that live within the ecosystem

\- You also see stingrays and sea turtles, which is pretty cool

\- Dani's never been so excited about something

\- She often stops and surfaces just to gush about how pretty a specific fish looked

\- "Y/N! Look at the colors on that one!" "Did you see that sea turtle, Y/N? It was huge!"

\- It's so cute

\- After snorkeling, you decide to sit on the sand under a palm tree for a bit to rest

\- But soon after, you're both ready to hit the water again

\- So you throw on your rash guards and grab your surfboards

\- Turns out, Dani isn't half bad at surfing!

\- She gets the hang of it pretty quickly

\- Luckily for the two of you, the waves are perfect that day

\- And you only suffer from a few silly wipeouts

\- At one point, Dani leaves her board on the shore and you two try surfing on your board

\- Needless to say, it doesn't really go well

\- But at one point, you almost get it!

\- So, laughing, you two decide that's as good as it's gonna get before paddling back to shore with aching muscles

\- Tired, you sit on your towels on the sand

\- Dani's head is against your chest as she munches on her fruit salad, and your arm is resting comfortably around her shoulders

\- Occasionally, she feeds you a chunk of pineapple or watermelon

\- You share your lunch with her as well

\- Assuming she doesn't finish your chips before you do

\- The two of you just vibe for a little while

\- You talk about the semester you both just finished

\- How exhausting, yet rewarding it was

\- And how relieved you both are now that it's over and you get to spend this time together

\- Refreshed, you hit the water again

\- This time, with your ridiculously oversized lemon-shaped floatie

\- The two of you lounge on your floatie and paddle with one arm so you're just spinning in place

\- Until you decide to make a whole thing out of it and you're thrown off while your girlfriend laughs

\- You spend the rest of the day wading in the water and splashing each other

\- And you enjoy carrying Dani around while she's sitting on your shoulders

\- To dry off, you both haphazardly dry your hair and wrap the towels around yourselves before you walk along the shore

\- You two start picking up seashells and dry coral

\- Also cool rocks

\- You're driving, so Dani quickly falls asleep on the way back home

\- When you get home, you two shower together and head to bed

\- "Thank you for today, Y/N. We needed this." Dani tells you, already half-asleep

\- With a soft kiss and a smile, you stroke her hair until she falls asleep

\- And minutes later, so do you


	9. Dating Abigail Hobbs would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I started rewatching Hannibal and I have decided to simp, again. Spoilers!

\- Being in a relationship with Abigail Hobbs is far from easy

\- But that doesn't mean you don't feel lucky to have someone like Abigail

\- Abigail Hobbs is the sweetest, kindest person you've ever met

\- Even though Hannibal Lecter put her through some shit, manipulated the hell out of her and left her for dead, she finds small ways to be positive

\- You admire that about her

\- However, there are days when the weight of her past can get to her

\- What's been done to her, and what she's done to others

\- It's not an easy burden to carry

\- And you can't even begin to imagine what that's like

\- So you do everything in your power to be there for her

\- To reassure her and comfort her and let her know that what happened wasn't her fault

\- Now, that being said, let's get to me losing my mind over this sweet girl

\- Abigail loves your kisses just as much as you love hers

\- Her lips taste of strawberry chapstick and honeyed milk

\- It's addicting

\- Her favorite types of kisses to receive are forehead kisses

\- She finds them so sweet and reassuring

\- Comforting on bad days

\- So you always try to give her a little forehead kiss whenever you can

\- Cuddling on the couch? Forehead kiss

\- Studying with her for your next midterm? Forehead kiss

\- Walking by her? Forehead kiss

\- This doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy all the other kisses you have to offer

\- Especially when you kiss her to grab her attention

-.And you do this very often

\- She thinks it's sweet, and also very cute

\- You two make out in her room like, all the time

\- Her bed is soft so half of the time, you'll both end up falling asleep

\- Abigail enjoys cuddling

\- A lot

\- She adores being the little spoon

\- Mostly because she feels safe in your arms

\- But also because she can turn around and bury her head in your chest whenever she fucking wants to

\- Most of the time you'll cuddle in bed

\- Assuming Winston doesn't find a way to worm himself between the two

\- There will be some days when Will comes home to find you and Abigail cuddling on the couch, fast asleep

\- He'll let out a little huff, but he'll drape a blanket over the two of you and try to be as quiet as he possibly can

\- Will is an angel

\- At first, he was a little hesitant to even let you near Abigail

\- But once you made it clear that your intentions were nothing but pure and full of love, he started to slowly warm up to you

\- Now, he treats you like you're his own, in a way

\- He takes you and Abigail on monthly camping trips

\- You're not a huge fan of camping, but Will and Abigail make it so much better

\- Will teaches you how to fish, and Abigail gives you little tips she picked up

\- "Name your bait after someone you cherish."

\- You think that's the cutest thing

\- After fishing, you and Abigail go on a small hike following the trail

\- You end up with spiderwebs and leaves in your hair, but the two of you are laughing when you go back to the campsite

\- You all sit by the fire, and Will tells you little stories of cases he had picked up while in the FBI

\- You know it's his own way of telling ghost stories

\- You and Abigail appreciate the effort

\- And Will can't hide a chuckle when you start telling your own, ridiculous ghost stories

\- At one point, Will sneaks behind the two of you while you're talking about your own stories and scares the living shit out of the both of you

\- You didn't talk to him for 10 minutes

\- Until he made up for his actions by making you and Abigail s'mores

\- And they were fucking great

\- Abigail introduces you to her aunts; Alana and Margot

\- They're not really her aunts, but Abigail, Will, and Alana are super close

\- Alana absolutely adores you

\- She loves that you keep Abigail grounded and steady

\- Margot appreciates your independence, and often comments on how intelligent and self-sufficient you are

\- You remind her of a younger version of herself

\- Minus the whole psycho brother thing

\- That being said, you're invited to every family dinner

\- Every Christmas and Thanksgiving

\- Hell, Abigail even drags you out on Halloween to take Alana's son, Morgan, trick or treating

\- You two dress up as little red riding hood and the lumberjack

\- And you somehow got Will to dress up as the big bad wolf

\- It was truly a sight

\- Now, let's talk about Hannibal

\- Or, actually, let's not

\- Abigail doesn't like talking about Hannibal

\- Of course, he has come up in some conversations

\- She's never skirted the issue, she tells you everything

\- But you know she's still afraid of him

\- Hannibal haunts her in a way you'll never be able to fully understand

\- Will doesn't like talking about Hannibal either

\- He gets angry when he thinks about all Hannibal has done to hurt the people he loves

\- You understand Will's anger and, to an extent, you feel the same rage he does

\- Abigail, Will, Alana, Margot, and Morgan are your family

\- And Hannibal hurt them

\- All of them

\- Oh, and let's not even mention the whole cannibalism thing

\- That's just insane

\- Anyway

\- You're very supportive of Abigail in all of her endeavors

\- When she decides to start playing ice hockey, you're right there with her

\- Whether it's in the rink or cheering from the sidelines, that's your baby

\- Then she decides to go for archery

\- It's all fun and games until you break the window of Freddie Lounds' car

\- You love Abigail to death

\- As she does you

\- And nobody, not even Hannibal Lecter, can tear you apart

\- And may he do his worse


	11. Being Frank Castle's surrogate daughter would include...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AU where Amy never left and Billy's a good guy because I do what I want! Everybody's happy, dammit!

\- You and Amy get along very well

\- Frank half expected the two of you to constantly be at each other's throats, but no

\- Instant best friends

\- Amy asks him to teach both of you how to fight, and he straight up teaches you both Krav Maga

\- You pick it up a lot faster than Amy does, so you play-fight a lot when Frank's not home

\- Call it practice

\- At one point, the two of you manage to spring up on him and take him down when he comes home

\- At least, that's what you and Amy think happened

\- In reality, Frank was way too tired to deal with the two of you, so he just let it happen

\- You got a lecture later

\- Frank's a little rough sometimes

\- But you both understand that all he wants is for the two of you to be safe

\- He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to you two

\- Moving right on, Frank kinda sucks at cooking

\- Okay, really sucks at it

\- Though he occasionally enjoys barbecuing outside in the summer

\- Anyway, it falls on you and Amy to cook most of the time

\- Frank buys the ingredients, you and Amy cook

\- Your go-to meals?

\- Dinosaur nuggets and smiley french fries

\- The first time you made them, Frank had just gotten home from getting his ass handed to him

\- Er, sorry, I meant kicking ass

\- No, I didn't

\- So you and Amy tossed everything in the deep-fryer and sat on the couch

\- "What the hell is this?"

\- "Dinosaur chicken nuggets? What, did you get hit in the head?"

\- Frank throws a pillow at your head but settles down with his food and his beer bottle to watch Frozen 2 with the two of you

\- Movie nights are very common between the three of you

\- Well, five when Curtis and Billy join the party

\- Frank hosts horror nights, you and Amy host animated, Billy hosts gore nights and Curtis...

\- Curtis just plays whatever he feels like watching on that day

\- Whether it be The Incredibles or the entirety of the Saw saga

\- Speaking of Curtis, he takes you and Amy out all the time

\- Breakfast at the diner on Tuesdays, the movies on Fridays

\- Sometimes he'll just stop by the apartment and drag the two of you out of bed to go to those free concerts at the park

\- Hell, he'll drag Frank out too

\- Last time it was some band playing country music

\- You all ended up inhaling as many hot dogs as you possibly could

\- Frank got you and Amy slushies, too

\- It was the best day

\- Now, Billy

\- He seriously spoils you and Amy

\- Takes you to the amusement park whenever you two want to go

\- Even if it means he has to miss a meeting

\- Besides, meetings are sooo boring

\- Billy actually takes you and Amy wherever you want to go

\- Most of the time he does it just to spite Frank

\- Because with FRANK

\- "Hey, Frank! Can we go-" "No."

\- But with BILLY

\- "Hey, Uncle Billy! Can we go-" "What did your dad say?" "...He said no." "Alright. Where are we going?"

\- He can't say no

\- Well, he can

\- He just doesn't want to

\- No, but seriously, Billy is the best uncle

\- He gives pretty good advice whenever he can

\- And scares off the boys at your door

\- He can be real scary when he wants to be

\- Never to you and Amy unless y'all screw up

\- But most of the time with Billy, he'll just squeeze you and smother you in kisses

\- He's so embarrassing

\- God bless

\- Dinah and Karen are like your cool aunts

\- Well, Karen's mostly the cool aunt

\- Dinah... She tries, but she's protective by nature so

\- It's hard

\- They take you shopping a lot

\- And their fitting-room feedback? Phenomenal

\- They help you find Frank a gift for Father's Day

\- You and Amy decide on a mug with a dill-shaped handle that says you're kinda a big dill"

\- Because it's fucking hilarious

\- Frank pretends to hate it at first but refuses to use another mug after that

\- He'll even take it with him on his stake-outs

\- It's kinda funny

\- Frank doesn't want you around when he's working

\- Even though he knows you're both adults and can take care of your own damn selves

\- He doesn't like dragging you into his messes

\- Plus, you and Amy already have a talent for getting in trouble

\- You've both gotten like, super good at sneaking out

\- Most of the time you sneak out because you want to go to 7-Eleven to get slurpees and an insane amount of candy

\- When you come back, Frank's waiting at the door with his arms crossed

\- Because it's 3 fucking am and the two of you weren't home

\- HOWEVER, you can easily shut him up if you bring him a slurpee

\- Well, he'll still be grumpy but significantly less so

\- All in all, your little family is far from perfect, yeah

\- But you wouldn't change it for the world

\- Neither would Amy or Frank

\- Well, at least not until Frank finds out about the goldfish in the bathtub

\- But you'll worry about that later!


End file.
